


【萨梅】Que Afortunat

by Rachel_Er



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Personification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: 梅西回来的时候，家里静悄悄的，一个人也没有。他也不在。梅西叹了口气，把东西放下，突然觉得很累。他在沙发上坐了一会儿，看了一阵手机，眼睛便渐渐睁不开了；加泰罗尼亚的阳光照得他全身暖洋洋，紧绷了一天的身心也惫懒了下来。不过没关系，这里是家。他可以休息。





	【萨梅】Que Afortunat

**Author's Note:**

> 德比时梅西对萨萨示爱让我相信萨梅是真的（。

梅西回来的时候，家里静悄悄的，一个人也没有。他也不在。梅西叹了口气，把东西放下，突然觉得很累。他在沙发上坐了一会儿，看了一阵手机，眼睛便渐渐睁不开了；加泰罗尼亚的阳光照得他全身暖洋洋，紧绷了一天的身心也惫懒了下来。不过没关系，这里是家。他可以休息。

他醒来的时候天已经黑了，觉得自己好像睡了100年。中途似乎有人给他搭过毯子，他模模糊糊地有些意识，不过并不愿意醒来。梅西少有这样可以荒废时间昏睡一下午的机会；有的时候，即便是他也会想偷一个小懒。

“醒了吗，里奥？”一个温和的声音叫他。梅西闭着眼睛也知道那是谁。“已经快8点了。你什么时候开始睡的？怎么这么累？”

“我差不多四点回来的。”梅西的声音闷在毯子里。他虽然醒了，但骨头好像还散着，且不怎么情愿离开温暖的毛毯。

巴萨刚刚好像在书桌前写些什么，现在他放下手中的东西走了过来。昏黄的灯光下梅西看他有些不真切，只是瘦削的轮廓仍是熟悉的样子。他靠过来在沙发沿上坐下，瘦而长的手指抚上梅西的脸；梅西叹了口气，顺从地倚过去。

“我本来该去接你，但今天去忙了约翰三周年祭日的事。”巴萨的手指本来玩着他的耳廓，却突然抱住他的腰将他拉了起来。他有时候就喜欢这样的恶作剧。“快起来，懒虫。我猜你没有吃午饭。难道你要在沙发上饿死？”

梅西嘟囔了两句，但还是起了身。他从毯子里钻出来，觉得有些冷，身上发起抖。巴萨马上抱住他；他的身体暖烘烘的，似乎还有地中海阳光的气味。

“先生祭日本来我也该去的，”梅西在胸前画了个十字，“你祷告的时候代我问先生好了吗？”

“没有，”巴萨大声说道，“约翰不信上帝，所以我根本没祷告。而且他最讨厌繁文缛节，我大张旗鼓地搞祭日活动，兴许他正在骂我。”

“那你还搞？我听说你还组织孩子们集体学习克鲁伊夫精神。”

“他要是不喜欢，大可以亲自来骂我。我想做就做了，而且要做得比谁都场面大，特别是阿贾克斯。”巴萨扬起脸，说话的时候声音有些发抖，末了又低下头，敛起眉眼。

梅西叹了口气，暗暗觉得好笑，又有一点点悲伤。“你都一百多岁了，还计较这些？况且阿贾克斯又没做错什么。”

“我当然不是针对阿贾克斯什么，”巴萨转过来看着梅西，明亮的眼睛变得认真，“但约翰是我的。阿贾克斯是个顶不错的朋友，不过约翰显然更爱我。里奥，我活了一百多岁，还不至于连这个都摸不清。”

梅西不太清楚“活了一百多岁”和“约翰更爱谁”之间有什么逻辑联系，不过也只是窝在沙发上，笑着望着他没有出声。巴萨把灯打开，又从瓶插中抽出一支蓝灰色的玫瑰，顺手递给梅西。

“这是我花大价钱订的越洋名品，不过约翰似乎并不喜欢——放上祭台之后掉了一半下来。唉，我做什么他都横挑竖挑，真是为难——不过活动效果我挺满意，人人都对此肃然起敬。”巴萨先是叹了口气，天生的下垂眼让他看上去有些忧郁；不过转眼间他又笑着看向梅西，眼睛弯起来，长而密的黑色睫毛在灯光下投下一片阴影。

相处这么多年，他也知道巴萨虽然许多时候是典型加泰罗尼亚人那样自由散漫的性子，但一遇到漂亮华丽的排场便来了精神，在球场上释放得意犹未尽的一腔爱恨情仇便在各式吹吹打打的祝典活动中继续发泄。在追求可怕的高效率和高度一致性的二十一世纪，巴萨的行事作风似乎略显过时，不过梅西倒觉得他挺可爱。

“还痛不痛？”巴萨忽然没头没脑地问了一句。

“什么？”

“你的伤。你回……国家队比赛之后，伤是不是又加重了？还痛不痛？”

梅西摇摇头。“没什么，不严重。德比能上，你别挂心了。”

“我不是……”巴萨望着他，明亮的琥珀色眼睛又浮现出些他看不明白的忧愁。“——我当然要挂心。罢了，你自己的身体，你自己最清楚。明天我再遣队医给你看看。”他突然转过身来抱住梅西，手按住他的后脑勺。他们胸膛相贴，巴萨的胡茬蹭得梅西有些痒痒。梅西叹了口气，回抱住他。巴萨天性自由浪漫，喜爱亲密的身体接触，经常出其不意地抱他、亲他，梅西原先不习惯，这许多年过去也渐渐觉得温暖。

“里奥，你知道吧，我非常爱你，”巴萨的声音很低，然后又加重了语气，“比谁都爱。”

梅西闭上眼睛，他当然懂得巴萨话里的话。他现在早已不害怕攻讦和中伤；输了比赛以后虽然还是会沮丧，不过也早就知道该怎么调整了，只是巴萨还是习惯性地回护他，甚至比多年前更细致温柔。梅西嗯了一声，觉得自己耳根有些发热；告白他听过无数次，可每次听到还是会有些难为情。

良久，巴萨才终于放开他，又轻轻吻了一下他的脸颊。“你饿了吧？我差人做了菜，在厨房里。”

梅西坐起来，才发觉自己到底有多饿。他今天匆匆从马德里赶回，心情不甚明亮，回来之后倒头就睡，也没吃上午饭。他走进厨房，吃掉了所有的海鲜杂烩、番茄面包和橄榄油色拉——都是典型的加泰罗尼亚菜式。

梅西回到会客厅的时候，巴萨正在书桌前写些什么。他看到梅西过来便把笔放下，伸手轻轻把梅西揽进怀里。梅西舒服地一声叹息，觉得困意又浮了上来。“你在写什么？”他强打起精神问道。

“我在给阿贾克斯写信，”巴萨在他耳边轻轻地道，声音分明很近，在他昏沉的脑袋里却变得朦胧了，“我准备买他们的人，修书一封以表诚意。”

梅西打了个哈欠。“都什么年代了还写信？”

“像你说的，我一百多岁了，”他听见巴萨说，“有时候做事不大时髦。”

梅西本想说“你的字倒是很时髦”，但脑袋跟一团浆糊似的，似乎控制不了他的舌头了。他听见自己说，“我好累啊。”

巴萨沉默了良久，把怀抱收得更紧。末了他叹了口气：“里奥，去床上睡。”

梅西不很情愿地起来，跟着他进了卧室。白天的一切终于离他远去了，他不知道为什么自己这么疲倦，但没有关系，在这里、就今天，他可以小小地贪一贪懒，没有人会责怪他——接下来的记忆模模糊糊的，似乎有人用瘦长的手指轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，用深邃的眼睛长长久久地望着他。他不知道那是不是梦境；如果是，那应当是个好梦。

 

他醒来的时候天光还未大亮。一般来说梅西不会这么早就醒来，但昨天他实在睡得太多了，今天又醒得太早。他伸了个懒腰坐起来，发现巴萨比他醒得还早，正一脸严肃地拿着平板电脑划拉着。

梅西蹭过去想瞧巴萨在看什么；巴萨心不在焉地抚了抚他的头发，眉头紧锁着。梅西瞥见了平板电脑上的几个字眼：他的名字、他祖国的名字、几个不怎么好的词汇。

“别看了，”梅西拿过平板电脑，按了熄屏，“没什么好看的。”

昨天晚上轻飘飘如同醉酒的感觉不见了，现在他回到了地面。梅西突然觉得意兴阑珊。

“我有时候在想，”良久，巴萨突然开口道，他的声音很平静，“现在比八十年前好在哪里呢？打仗的时候什么也没有，只有混乱，现在好像什么都有，但还是混乱；那时伤人的是兵器，现在伤人的难道就不是兵器么？”

梅西直直地坐着，手里攥着毯子的一角。“现在的兵器伤不到我。”

“里奥，”巴萨转过头来，他的下垂眼弯弯的好像噙着笑意，眼底却又浮现出梅西无法读懂的悲伤，“你长大了。我有时候还会下意识地把你当孩子看，但你早就长大了。”

“因为我刮了胡子吗？”梅西想开个玩笑，但好像失败了。巴萨突然敛起神情，将他紧紧抱住。

“因为我宁愿你不用像这样长大。”巴萨箍住他的头，在他颈侧落下细密的亲吻。“我宁愿你不用承受这么多糟烂透顶的事。有时候所有人都是加害者，故意的、无意的，连我也不外如是，这跟打仗的时候也没什么两样——”

“嘘——”梅西阖上双眼，觉得嗓子里有酸涩的沙子。他抱住巴萨的背，把脸埋进他的颈窝。“都过去了。我也不是什么受害者。”他不想再谈论这个，于是转移话题：“打仗的时候像什么样？”

“打仗的时候可糟透了，”巴萨把他揽进怀里，轻轻捋着他的背，“什么牛鬼蛇神都来了巴塞罗那。英国人、美国人、法西斯、共产党……我真讨厌打仗。我一会儿被巴伦西亚当局抓去，一会儿被独裁者关进地牢，出来的时候巴塞罗那又变了一个样。工党的小伙子们半死不活地回来，发现自己成了弗朗哥的‘第五纵队’。可怜的毛头小子们，跟你刚当上10号时一样大——唉，要是那时你来了巴塞罗那，我可保护不了你。没准你也会稀里糊涂地被抓去打仗。”

“不会的，”梅西笑着说，“我是阿根廷人啊。”

巴萨望着他，似乎眼里又浮现出那种梅西看不懂的哀伤。那兴许是错觉；大概全怪他天生的下垂眼睛。但梅西莫名觉得，这是少数让他真真切切地想起来巴萨已经活了100多年的时刻。

“是啊，”半晌，巴萨弯着眼睛笑道，“我的小阿根廷人。”

“我不小了。你是不是又忘了？”梅西抬起头来与他打趣道。

“哎，是啊，”巴萨一本正经地点头，“活了一百多岁就是这样，有的事情说忘就忘。”

他们笑了一阵，然后又没再说话了；巴萨发了几封邮件，梅西默默地倚在他身边，看着天色越来越亮。

“我要让加泰罗尼亚政府给你授勋。”不知过了多久，巴萨突然开口道。梅西以为自己听错了。

“什么？”

“圣乔治十字章，加泰罗尼亚应当给你授勋。市议会已经同意了。”巴萨转过头来，眼里的神色告诉他这不是在开玩笑。

“为什么？”梅西有时候真的不明白巴萨的所作所为。

“因为你品格高尚、成就卓越，且为加泰罗尼亚作出了突出贡献。”

“哦，”梅西觉得自己耳朵又烧了起来，“我觉得没必要大费周——”

“有必要，”巴萨偏过头去不再看他，似乎在咬着牙，“有必要。你应当获得世上所有的荣誉。”

梅西低下头，不再说话了。他当然明白巴萨为什么要这么做；这不光是因为巴萨喜欢亮晶晶的奖牌和华丽的排场。鲜花能盖过诅咒吗？更多的鲜花呢？他不知道答案，但他也不在乎答案。他不害怕任何诅咒。

“还有队史最佳进球的奖杯，明天你去领一下，说几句获奖感言，我们要拍个视频。”巴萨自顾自地又加了一句。

梅西迟钝地点点头。巴萨竟然为此煞有介事地做了个奖杯，还准备拍摄视频昭告天下。他觉得这有点傻，但心里还是不可抑制地甜丝丝的。“话说，队史最佳进球是哪个？”这个评选似乎如火如荼地进行了几个月，但梅西从没放在心上过。

巴萨看了他一眼，无奈地摇了摇头。“对赫塔菲那个。”

“哦，”梅西故作夸张地叹了口气，“其实我更喜欢欧冠半决赛打皇马那个。”

“那你怎么不去投票？”巴萨奇道，“现在评选已经结束了。你没机会了。”

“谁会给自己投票啊？”说完这话梅西自己也愣了愣，与巴萨对视一眼，两人都哈哈大笑。

巴萨合上电脑，转过头来认真端详着他。“所有的荣誉都应当属于你。”他又说了一次。

梅西笑着说：“我宁愿你获得所有的冠军。”

“那么，”巴萨握住他的手，将他按在床上，居高临下地看着他，“你永远别离开我。”

梅西叹了口气，他偏过头去，似乎承受不了巴萨灼热的目光。“你明知道没有什么永远。”

“我不知道，”巴萨按住他的肩膀，力气大得惊人，但梅西并不想挣扎，“我只知道你不能离开我。”

“我永远不会离开你，”梅西闭上眼睛，竭力不去想象那个画面，“但终有一天我不能再留在你身边。”

“没有——”巴萨的声音微微有些发抖，“没有人像你。以前没有，以后也永远不会有。里奥，你是唯一一个。你是最好的一个，我用手按在圣经上起誓。”

“会有的，”梅西双手攀上巴萨的后背，摸到战争时留下的疤痕，“会有人继续给你带来荣誉，会有人比我更好。”

“里奥，”巴萨看着他，眼里翻涌着的情绪像海，“不可能再有了。我活了一百多年，你忘了吗？”海上蒸腾起灰色的雾，这一次的悲伤梅西看得很真切。

“那还有往后的一百年、两百年。只有上帝知道未来是什么样。”梅西望着他，突然觉得没什么可畏惧的，“但现在，只要你还要我，我就永远是你的剑。”

“好，里奥，”巴萨扼住他的双手，眼睛亮得像夜空烟火，“这是你说的。”

他突然从抽屉里拿出一条领带，三两下将梅西的双手缚在床头。梅西微微一惊，但并没有挣扎。他早已把自己尽数交给巴萨了。

巴萨膝盖一抵，将梅西两腿分开，俯下身去与他长久地接吻。梅西顺从地回吻，唇舌毫无障碍地被打开，不一会儿便被吻得喘起来，脸颊上泛起红晕，蔓上脖颈，蔓上胸膛。巴萨一手抱住他，一手掀开他的睡衣，瘦长的手指抚上他的胸口，然后揉捻起那颗小小的乳头。梅西喘得更厉害，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，脑子里好像蒸腾起潮湿灼热的雾。敏感的乳头很快被揉得挺立了起来，梅西身体难耐地扭动着，双腿主动分得更开。但巴萨却很有耐心；他转而去玩弄另一颗乳头，不慌不忙地细细吻起梅西的颈侧。

“里奥，”巴萨抱着他，在他耳边低声道，“你心跳得好快。”

“为了……你，”梅西喘着断续的句子，“为了你。”

巴萨又吻上他的嘴唇，这次温柔了些；手却没有停，一路朝下逡巡至梅西饱满挺翘的臀瓣，恶作剧似的一捏。梅西胸口剧烈地起伏着，终于忍不住出了声。他偏过头去，压不住的呻吟被闷在枕头里，像是呜咽。他下身已经硬了，手却被缚着无法去碰，身体不安地扭地更厉害。巴萨的手指探进他的臀缝，在穴口处轻轻按了按，却没有要进一步深入的意思。他的手转而去爱抚梅西的大腿、小腹、腰窝，像是羽毛落下的亲吻。梅西被他摸得身体整个酥软，心脏跳得更加厉害，眼前一片朦胧的白雾，耳朵里几乎只听得见自己脉搏的轰鸣。他热情高涨的身体其实已经不需要这么多前戏了，但巴萨却总是、总是很有耐心，而这次似乎故意耐心得过了头。他把梅西逗弄得浑身酥软，眼冒金星，现在又好整以暇地抱着他，吮吻他的胸口和颈子。

梅西硬得难受，巴萨碰了他全身，却故意不碰他阴茎，只是爱抚他、抱他、吻他。梅西温顺地由着他折磨，可到底还是受不住了，只得侧过身去在床单上蹭着，但这没有用，甚至火上浇油。他的理智被欲火烧得所剩无几，最终再也压抑不住呻吟，到后来变作呜咽，变作哀求。

“求你——”梅西身体开始发抖，声音也被碾得细碎。

“求我什么？”巴萨的手指按上了他的穴口，这一次沾上了湿凉的润滑液，往里探了探，又浅尝辄止。“里奥，你要什么？你说出来。你要什么我都给你。”

双重折磨让梅西更加无法招架，他双腿打得更开，环上了巴萨的腰，那个隐秘的入口现在毫无保留地呈现在外，变成了露骨的邀请。羞耻感将梅西雪白的皮肤烧得通红，额头上沁出细密的汗珠。通常他在床上不是个爱出声的人，巴萨平时也贴心待他，知道他害羞，一般不用他出声恳求就满足了他。但今天不同，巴萨似乎铁了心要折磨他。

“求你操我，”梅西终于低低地哀求出声，话一出口已经觉得自己烧了起来，“求你碰碰我。”

“里奥，宝贝，好乖。你要什么我都给你。”巴萨到底还是不忍心，梅西一开口就大发慈悲地按上他的阴茎，有节奏地撸动起来。巴萨的手极富技巧，那是会演奏古典吉他、会写装饰字母的手，在性爱上也极具天赋。梅西招架不住这繁弦急管的攻击，三两下便缴了械，白浊的精液射在肚子上，身体整个软成一滩水。高潮袭来得太猛烈，他一时间失了神，觉得眼角好像有湿热的雾在蒸腾。巴萨抱着他，在他眼角、脸颊、嘴唇上落下亲吻，在他耳边安抚地诉说着爱语。

“Shhh——里奥，乖孩子。你是我的骄傲。”巴萨在梅西耳边轻声低语，手上的活却没有停下，手指径直探进了梅西的后穴。梅西感觉到异物的入侵，顿时清醒了几分，但刚刚射完的身体几乎没有任何力气，手被缚着，腿也被按住，毫无挣扎的可能。但他也并不想挣扎；抱着他的人是巴萨，他莫名地觉得安心。

修长的手指没费半分功夫就找到了梅西的那个点；只轻轻按一下，梅西就看见了星星。那手指并未停下，指节微微屈起来，在里面转动着，然后又加进来一根。梅西被两根手指干得直喘，但他想要的不止这些，他还想要更多。

“求你……操我，”梅西再一次出声哀求，“求你进来。求你。”

接着进来的是第三根手指。巴萨耐心地在他体内转动、抠挖着，每一下都准确地碾到他的前列腺，但力度又准确地不足以让他高潮。又是这样的故技重施，甜蜜的、甜蜜的折磨。

“能用加泰罗尼亚语说吗，里奥？”巴萨轻轻地吻着他的耳朵，声音是蜜糖般的引诱，“我知道你会。你想要什么？用加泰罗尼亚语求我。”

巴萨手上有意无意地加大了力道，针扎般麻痒的快感如一个浪头将梅西整个打翻。他再也受不住这甜美的痛苦，身体开始无法控制地发抖，眼角有什么灼热的液体滑落下来。

“里奥——”他听见巴萨唤他，有手指胡乱地抹过他颊上的液体。那声音为什么有些慌张？“里奥。对不起——你不想说就不说，别哭，别哭，宝贝，我爱你——”

 _不是的——_ 梅西想说， _我也爱你。_ 但那阵浪似乎还没有过去，他发觉自己很难出声。等他回过神来的时候，发现自己的双手已经不知什么时候被解开了，巴萨那双琥珀色眼睛正忧虑地看着自己。他的手臂酸痛得厉害，感觉有点不像自己的；不过这没有关系，他颇费了些力气，但还是竭力环上巴萨的颈背。

“Si us plau, （求你）”他抱住巴萨，倾身在他耳边低语，“Fes me. Si us plau. T'estimo. （操我吧，求你。 我爱你。）”

他用早已烂熟于心的异国语言诉出渴望与爱意，内心有些隐秘的兴奋与莫名的释然。他平常不习惯于将感情宣之于口，而本来难以出口的话语似乎借外语诉说更加容易。诚然他是阿根廷人——到死都是，但加泰罗尼亚也早已成为了他的第二故乡。他不觉得用加泰罗尼亚语对巴萨示爱有什么可耻的。

巴萨的好像呆住了一瞬，下一秒他的怀抱便收紧了，几乎让梅西喘不过气。

“T'estimo més, ”巴萨的声音有些发抖，“T'estimo més, Leo. ”

巴萨攫住梅西的嘴唇，与他长久地接吻。梅西顺从地被他箍在怀里，双腿大开，等待着他的占有。巴萨一手按住梅西的腿，一手爱抚着梅西的头发，然后撞进了他的身体。梅西毫无保留地迎接了他，突然被完全填满时有一点痛，不过没有关系。这是好的那一种痛。

巴萨先是小幅度地抽插，好像在试探；梅西满足地哼了几声示意他继续。巴萨加大了力度，每一次抽送都完美地碾过那天堂与地狱交界的点。梅西不自觉地呻吟出声，背整个弓了起来，好像看见有星星在眼前爆炸。极乐的浪潮叠涌而来，上一波还未褪去，下一波就更猛烈地漫了上来，最终将整个世界淹没。

“我的骄傲，”他听见巴萨近在耳边的爱语，却好像隔着水，隔着迷雾，“里奥·梅西，我的荣耀。此世无存的珍宝。”

被送上极乐之巅时，他想他应当是看到了幻觉。巴萨的爱语如丝般淌过来，更远处他听见十万人的山呼海啸，鼓点的回声与他的心跳合拍。大地的脉动在震颤，绚丽的焰火在诺坎普上空绽开，升成一轮新日；无数鲜花被抛上巡游花车，明艳的旗帜在青空下猎猎作响。他踩着荆棘被奉为神明，他被千万人所爱。

然后一切都亮如白昼——

周围忽然寂静无声。深海静谧得不像人间，只有微弱的光亮透射下来，像是跳动的琉璃。他莫名地感到恐慌，好像又变回了那个前途未卜、迷惘地离开故乡的孩子。很荒唐，他对自己说，他早已不是那个脆弱孤独的十三岁孩子了。

有人握住他的手，拉着他向上浮。水拂过他的周身，越到上面越暖；终于冲破水面时，像是撞破一面玻璃。

 

——梅西睁开眼睛的时候，觉得自己应当是失去意识了一阵。他跪坐在床上，被巴萨紧紧抱住，双手无力地垂在身后。他不记得自己什么时候换成了这个姿势。他的呼吸平复了一些，心脏仍然怦怦直跳。巴萨的手轻轻抚摩着他的头发，在他耳边低低地呢喃着些“我的骄傲”“谢谢你”和“爱”。

梅西伸手回抱住他，头轻轻靠上他的肩头，满足地一声叹息。

“里奥，我真高兴，”巴萨细细地亲吻他的耳廓和颈侧，“我是唯一拥有你的俱乐部。幸运如我。”

“我才是幸运，”梅西的声音被闷在巴萨怀里，他不知道对方有没有听清，“真高兴能遇见你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 乔治·奥威尔在《向加泰罗尼亚致敬》中说，加泰人有数不清的缺点，但他仍然为他们的光辉所打动，他们“高贵、慷慨，却不真的属于二十世纪”。我在想如果萨萨是个人，那他大概就是个这样的加泰罗尼亚人吧。缺点很多，但仍有着略显脱离现代性的高贵品格。活了一百多岁，还是老样子呢（


End file.
